1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing light emitting diode (LED) packages, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a low-profiled LED package with a reduced thickness.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have been widely promoted as a light source of electronic devices owing to many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage and low power consumption. Due to miniaturization tendency of electronic devices, an LED package is required to be thinner and thinner. As such, how to achieve an overall thickness reduction of the LED package becomes an important issue.
What is needed therefore, is a method for manufacturing an LED package with a reduced thickness.